Conventional methods for at-speed parallel built-in self test (BIST) for memories of different types involve (i) separate MBIST controllers for each memory, (ii) parallel testing of (almost) identical memories with partial data compressing, (iii) shared controllers, but testing memories one-by-one and (iv) testing memories in the same way as regular logic. The conventional techniques have disadvantages including (i) a large number of gates, (ii) wide interconnection busses, (iii) placement limitations (i.e., controllers must be placed near memories), (iv) slow testing and (v) non-reusable BIST solutions for each new memory vendor.